


This Simple Feeling

by Helen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen/pseuds/Helen
Summary: Photo montage of Kirk and Spock from The Motion Picture.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Side By Side Issue 10





	This Simple Feeling




End file.
